


【Tenet】【信条】missionary intimacy （附lio赠图）

by Olivialoves



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Top! Neil, 不会写肉却只会产出肉, 尼尔左, 本来想做全套转念一想why bother, 重大boost！！！！lio太赠图！！！！！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: 只有dry hump的pwp。无插入。精神neiltagonist。献给lio老师，是老师的画作让我get到cp，进而看电影，进而吃上了下半年最开心的cp。11/8/20文末附lio老师赠图链接！我是不会插入图片的烂人麻烦各位点超链接！走过路过不要错过！射一波再走！
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【Tenet】【信条】missionary intimacy （附lio赠图）

这是三人决定机场部署的那天晚上。  
明天就是实地操作，举杯预祝，马希尔在八点就离开酒店套房。  
关上门，屋里只剩下新晋搭档四目相望。气氛一时尴尬。主角示意还有最后细节需要敲定，尼尔可以先用浴室。  
明天，要是不能顺利，就只是给别人添麻烦。主角奉行效率至上主义，每一个点要自己推演确认，无误后才放心。  
尼尔把外套夹在手臂和腰形成的挂挡，草草点个头就走向浴室。紧密三四天的踩点规划，在城市上蹿下跳，他头发已经结成一根根。再不拘小节，安静下来后对鸡窝头也不甚满意。  
等他搭着毛巾擦头出来，主角已经不在起居室，走廊尽头的隔室门未关，里面传来稀稀拉拉的纸张摩擦声。尼尔和主角入住的总统套房，空间宽敞，有起居室厨房浴室阳台还有两间卧室，自然“勤俭到家”（要是他听见，能抿起不甚同意的嘴角。他说不过人的时候就会闭上嘴，用无奈的表情抗议没人体谅他的冷幽默）的特工认为一间套房足够。  
他安静地游弋于外室，打量冰箱库存，拿出两瓶酒，调走两个酒杯和一盘葡萄，进入主角的房间。万幸他现在没占用沙发和茶几，尼尔施施然在沙发落座。  
即使深夜，男人的polo衫还是扣子系满，衣着整洁地像随时要出去享受夜生活。他正撑着头，站在床沿，观察被子上摊开的机场设计图。  
尼尔已经把酒满上，舒服窝进沙发，肚子上摆一盘绿葡萄。总感觉还缺点，四望发现角落太暗，主角只开了床头灯，还只是他那一侧的。该死的节约，尼尔吸口气，抻过去把台灯调亮。“不要在意，我就在这儿坐着，有任何需要，尽管吱声。”  
男人可能听到了。姿势不变，空中似乎有一声轻飘的答应。尼尔把客厅的羊绒毯子拿来，塔林夜晚降温不可小视。不管怎么说，满足了口腹之欲，人也洗的温暖舒适，一切都是现有条件下最好的安排。  
他眯眼，更深地躺进去，眼睛漫无目的地定在主角身上。  
背后的火炉劈啪作响传来热量，他开始想象西伯利亚的雪，俄罗斯的桑拿，哥斯达黎加红色的街道。他想的漫无目的毫无逻辑，飘得像春天一口吹散的蒲公英。但没关系，他一刻都没有把眼睛从挺立的背影上离开。他们的计划，要他说，完美无缺。好吧，这或许夸大，但再周全的计划也常在突发中不堪一击，何况他们只有三天，突破口还是尼尔限定天马行空。这注定是个冒险的计划，但他希望男人能喜欢。  
尼尔喜欢和他在一起的每一刻。瞧，这是他的定心骨。  
这句话福至心灵。他小小的哦了一声，心口爆发一股热流，冲上脑子又冲到脚底。他喜欢这个想法，意识到自己喜欢他的事实。他已经很久没坦白，独处时能有这么一瞬间，叫人幸福。  
他够到脚边的起泡酒（准备充足），在另一个干净的直筒杯加到半满。你以为两个杯子是邀请共饮？怎么可能，男人不喝酒，自己不想错过消遣的机会。  
在这个一灯映照的角落，唯一值得欣赏的只有认真工作男人的身影。尼尔打量他整齐的头发，手心痒痒的。尼尔的手埋到毯子底下，细细地摩擦粗糙的沙发表面。他想象曾经的手感，海藻般砂砾又蓬松。  
敦实的背部。他并不壮实如熊，匍匐下的一击精准致命，只要他想的话。他对自己的身手有高度自觉，因此格外衡量出击的时机。如非必要，不会夺走任何人呼吸的机会。  
肚皮上的水果和冰块酒大半入肚，他的饱嗝引来了一瞥。他回敬一个过分热醺的笑，逗得主角挑眉。“如果累了，最好赶紧睡觉。”  
“我想和你多呆一会儿。”  
男人脸上迷惑的神情让他大笑，他发誓这是酒精的过错。明明不好笑的事，现在却能让他笑得停不下来。哈，酒精的快乐，我的朋友好久不见。也可能只是能什么都不干让他开心。  
“我开玩笑的。我现在还不想睡觉，你继续。”  
投来的眼神充满不信任。  
“我想一个大人肯定知道照顾自己身体，对吧尼尔？”  
“您说得对，教授。”  
这已经是完全的挖苦，主角放置他在沙发发酒疯，注意力再次回到布局。  
尼尔嘟嘟囔囔，也不叫人听清说了什么，自己干着自己的事，睡着了。等他再醒来，黑黢黢的房间里只剩他，床头柜上的电子指针示意十一点四十五。茶几上的残留已经被收拾，身上毯子之外，又盖了一件防风衣。不是他的，尼尔蒙了一会儿，还沉浸在黑甜梦乡的余波，自觉抓住黑边衣领盖住脑袋。没什么味道，闭上眼，深吸气，往下探索，隐约是前天扔洗衣机的皂香味。或许这就是他想象中属于主角的味道。越发沉迷，自己像在深夜的海洋中随波漂流，不平的海波下暗礁逐渐升起。这种冥想最后会导向什么，他再清楚不过。他毛发竖起，期待又紧张，没法控制自己的手不向下伸去，抚慰许久未骚动的地盘。  
他被开门声吓一跳，头一下从层层覆盖里钻出，警惕地看向来源。  
“抱歉，我只是来拿手表。”主角迈进来，一脸抱歉。  
“你看完了？”  
“是时候停止了，再看下去我怕忍不住尖叫的冲动。”  
“越盘算越不安？”尼尔支棱着手，挣扎着打开台灯。主角示意他不需要开灯时他挥挥手拒绝。差不多该醒了。  
主角迅速走到衣帽间，把隔层里的储物格拉开，几番比较后选了一只深黑色手表。  
“等下，本来你打算睡哪儿来着？这是你的房间对吧。”  
“既然你已经睡了，我想我可以去你房间。对你来说是不合算买卖，你换了沙发，我是king size。”  
“你放心，我不是窈窕淑女，没必要搞老派绅士。”尼尔苦笑，闹闹睡乱的头发。  
“我习惯同事间保持舒适的距离，互相尊重。”  
“只是同事？”  
“你会说我们是朋友吗？”  
“我不知道，由你定。”尼尔放弃了，伸了个懒腰。“我已经睡完，可以回来了。”他还把毯子盖在肚子上。他不想造成任何不愉快的意外，破坏了新获得的关系称号。  
于是主角回去把行头搬回来，在这空档，尼尔打算收拾一下。说是收拾，他只要把毯子带回去即可。尼尔抱着毯子站起，从屁股底下挖出坐皱的白纸。幸好只是演算纸。  
男人已经回来了，拎着明天去自由港的高贵行头，挂到旁边的衣架上。  
噢，尼尔忘记了很重要的一件事项。或许事项一词过重，只是个旁注。  
“明天，或许，我们会被认成伴侣。不是很重要我就一直没提，看到衣服我才想来···”  
他补注声音渐弱，主角不可置信地冲到他边上，在旁边的单人座上坐下。  
尼尔挠头，接着解释道：“我不知道是什么给了这种印象，或许是关注收藏艺术品的一对男人带来的传统暗示，也有可能partner这个词在现代社会丰富如棱柱折射的内涵，我只是看到行头，联想到自己的，补充一下。”  
“尼尔，这很重要。任何细节的出错都可能导致计划的全面崩盘。”  
“蝴蝶效应？”不是耍聪明的时候。尼尔收紧下巴，在靠近他的那一侧坐下来，巴巴看着他。  
男人双手合十，沉思片刻。在半夜十二点还要烧死他无数脑细胞，对这件事尼尔感到抱歉，抱歉到他想伸手摸摸他，给与力量。虽然他是罪魁祸首。  
但他只是把毯子再次裹到身上。他感觉冷。  
终于，主角呼出口气，放松下来。  
“你说得对，这不重要。就算我们不是伴侣，也不会被怀疑是恐怖分子。”  
尼尔摆出八字眉，如释重负。  
他被他搞怪的表情逗笑，他问怎么做出来的。  
尼尔回答只要想自己是条讨骨头的京巴，没什么做不到。  
“你是说自己是狗？”老实人真实疑惑，不清楚面前三十过半的家伙为什么有这么自我贬抑的比喻。  
在你面前啦。  
尼尔只是看着他，对视时间越长，越难压抑笑意。今天晚上过于美好，脚指头再次发热。  
“之前就想问了，平时你看人都盯着看吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那就是不自觉。还是趁早改掉比较好，看得过于直接很容易让目标察觉。”  
尼尔不置可否。话题结束了，他的视线还黏在主角的脸上，也没有动身离开的迹象。他的被子堡垒让他像在沙发生了根。  
等了一会儿，两人之间似乎没有更多想说的，主角轻轻咳一声，不知道是感受到夜间凉意还是破冰：“那么···”  
“我想碰你。”  
主角愈发不解，闭上张开的嘴，重组语言：“你说什么？”  
尼尔不知道是哪根神经不对，理智在狂敲红色警告，嘴自顾自动起来：“我想做，和你。”  
主角舔唇，谨慎开口：“我不和工作伙伴···”  
“我知道，原则。”  
“那么就不该问。”  
“我知道的很多。”像是没听见他的回答，尼尔透过男人，像在凝视遥远的过去。主角无法看透。以识人心为基本的工作者，一直以来尼尔有所隐藏甚至回避的态度让他心生戒备。这是刺探的机会，他不会放过。  
主角努力放柔声调，“你还知道什么？”  
他的精神力一下回笼，脸上又是花岗岩的自持。  
但他不是什么都没透。有意向地放出诱饵。  
“我是字面意义从别人嘴里抢下这份工作。虽然无法直接追踪到你，但你的线人屈指可数。从你的过往同事里选择，翻阅档案交叉比对，很快就锁定。”  
“你监听到我们的对话？”  
“普利亚楼下那通？是的。”  
主角后仰，难免用猜疑的眼神打量他。  
“给我一个现在不拔除内奸的理由。”  
“你痛恨背叛，尤其是你信任的人。我现在把我的鱼腹翻给你看，你可以选拍拍它或者拿刀破开。”  
主角没有看他，尼尔一秒产生慌乱，自己是不是毁了未来发展。  
“···你想要怎么死。”  
主角用力地扣住指节，青筋暴起，极力忍耐冲动。  
“你可以觉得我现在是犯傻，或者在愚弄你。我知道你多讨厌被人耍得团团转。”  
“不要说的好像你了解我。”这话从平常的语气出来，主角毫不动摇的眼神说明他正在认真考虑。  
“或许，或许你是对的。”尼尔甩开毯子，站到他面前。“我想越过你的理智高墙，想和你做想得发疯了。”  
主角未动，身体在座位上收紧，蓄势待发。  
“胡言乱语。”  
“我想听你的分析，我这么疯狂必须要取代你原有线人的理由。”  
“你可以是萨托的间谍。”  
“敌在明你在暗，在那个时间点，除非萨托未卜先知。”  
“或者是个技术高超的黑客。没有核心目的，只是想制造混乱。”  
“嗯我或许享受混乱，但主动创造困难不是我的主场。”  
“为什么你知道那么多关于我的事？”  
“不如自问为什么我想知道。”  
主角不可置信地摇摇头，“我不知道，你就是个谜，尼尔。”  
尼尔撑住主角两边的扶手，继续逼问。“别放弃，就在那儿了。”  
尼尔的眼睛不是背叛者的眼睛。充满赤诚，期冀，希望。目光灼灼同时又带着柔情。  
主角没法假装防备。他推开尼尔，走到窗边。  
尼尔还趴在椅子上，怔怔地看他。  
“要么你是个事无巨细喜欢周全策划的人，对合作对象的喜恶过去了如指掌，才能有的放矢。但是你每天顶着一头鸡窝，两边袖口不一样高，会用花哨的围巾技法掩盖早上的胡茬，我很难说这是令人信服的解释。”  
背后传来的小声抗议被他忽略，接下来要说的话让他臊得慌。主角看到塔林的钟塔和低矮房屋，脑子里却不停检索与色诱相关的评价。  
“要么出于某种未知的理由，你为我而来。”  
背后没有回复，主角此刻只想把脸埋进手里，忘记自己刚刚说了什么。见鬼，他耳朵在色诱本身发挥效用时都没这么烫。  
主角三角肌被敲了敲，是一杯一指深的威士忌。  
他讪笑，“精彩的推理！不那么对又正中靶心。”  
稍矮的男人叹口气，脸上余热未退，又不知该怎么面对脸皮厚的家伙。  
“看样子是要死守秘密？”  
主角还是接过酒杯，和他一起在沙发坐下，这次两人坐的都是长沙发。  
“我愿意告诉你所有事。只要时机正确。”  
他俩对坐，同时抿了口。悬着的心比尼尔的满足叹气要早放下。  
“结果我什么都不知道，你却能得偿所愿。”  
尼尔把到嘴边的“时间钳形攻击”死死咬住，侥幸地想着自己还没溃堤，这话说出去，就是早早地泄露天机。  
他似乎并不期待尼尔的回应。主角已经习惯尼尔闪烁迷离的抵抗，接着说道：“你个混蛋。逼得我不得不自恋假设身上有猫薄荷一样的东西。”  
这是个很干的笑话。但对象是尼尔，他毫不犹豫地笑了。  
沙金色头发再次靠近，无声观察，低低恳求。  
“你的心怎么说？尼尔是个大坏蛋我不能相信他？”他龇牙咧嘴的怪状让主角笑了今晚的第三次。  
“一字不差。”男人拿起旁边的冲锋衣盖住肩膀，即使背后就是火堆，凉意还是无法隔绝。他现在只有百分之十的脑子还记得明天的计划，其实的已经被眼前的伙伴吸引。他感到放松，眼前的人目的不明，却带着浓厚的好感与他互动。但又能从他这儿得到什么？他们这个职业注定无法狭义爱人。  
他入行多久了？是哪里的情报机构？他的真实目的是与他抵触还是殊途同归？  
现在他记得的是明亮的笑意，还有不时地接触。他没法不对他敞开，这是个可爱的伙计。  
夜已深，明天还有工作。  
别闲聊了，开始吧。  
他的态度显然体现这点，接下来是呆愣的尼尔许久回神，颤抖的手慢慢小心捉住他的，握了很久。  
他不能不被尼尔的厚意惊奇。他们相处还不到一个星期，他表现的却像爱了一个世纪。他被吓着，仓皇地口不择言：不用搞这套，我熟悉流程，训练、纲要···  
“哦不不，你不会被搞坏，你可是牙齿拔光都不泄密的好汉子。”  
“我每次都对你的情报量叹为观止。”  
尼尔拮据给出笑意，牵着他走到床边。尼尔把他安置在床沿，双膝跪地。接着，白人男子拉起他两只臂膀，空中画个半圆，送到他面前。  
尼尔低下头，郑重地亲吻他的手背、指节、指甲盖。他的头那么低，在安慰每一寸皮肤并转移到下个地方时，轻巧的呼吸持续覆盖在青筋盘踞的手背。  
主角难熬地扭了扭，忍着不把手从这场微妙的吻手礼撤出。第一个念头是这家伙该不会是恋手癖。这是他绝对无兴趣收集的情报。他不明白为什么尼尔要如此纡尊降贵，虔诚地像是古代骑士对领主献忠。他上一次看日历，他们还生活在2020年。  
他忍耐着，感觉到手心擦过尼尔挺立的鼻子，睫毛，最后停在湿润的嘴唇间。潮湿的热气让他的大脑也活跃起来。人的性欲唤醒常常与强烈的性暗示有关。看到被紧紧勒住的乳房，一瞥裙下的大腿根，交叠秘密的双腿，加重加粗的呼吸，一闪而过的舌头，甚至看到他人亲吻都能产生难耐的欲望。一贯自制的双眼微眯，主角没有停止思考，观察着。在他看到尼尔呼吸粗重地靠在他膝头，他开始思考尼尔希望是不是插入性爱。对他而言轻巧了，开始时自己也没问，现在是个好时机。  
主角轻轻扫尼尔的下巴（对方呼噜起来真是意想不到），抬起这颗沉重的脑袋，问他想进行到哪一步。  
金发男子眼底酝酿一场风潮，又像没有晴朗前的石子滩，阴乎乎的。主角无奈，抬着他的下巴把他拉起来，拖到床上。尼尔站起来，坐到他身上。  
“我有多少选项？”尼尔选了淘气的那个。他树袋熊一样搭在主角身上，依偎着。明明挺直腰板能完全罩住的身躯，此刻佝偻着背，头与他同高。  
主角不再回答，手拉开尼尔的腰带，让它狠狠弹回。  
“等你不再表现的像个未成年，我们就可以开始。”  
“我已经足够兴致，可以先隔着裤子吗？”  
主角点头，问他想要背对还是正对。  
尼尔急促地吸了一口气，推搡着他往中间挤。可以不要问这么多问题吗，太刺激了···  
他其实心里抱怨的是没想到得偿所愿，只要问就好。设想的是行和不行，得到的是可以并且你想哪样。操。  
“既然怎样都要做，我想你能更开心点。”  
“你不知道我想要的是什么。”尼尔兴奋，努力控制住不要语调上扬太明显。可他能怎么办？一切都进展太快。  
尼尔抓住海藻团式蓬蓬的脑袋，叫他撅屁股往后靠。主角身体被拉高，一丝抽干的吸气声从嘴里溢出。床头灯未开，室内是靠大片的落地窗将屋外的月光引入。二人上身紧贴，和四根床柱成为空间内为数不多的竖直风景。  
尼尔毫不留情，扣住他的前胸，右手锁住他的气道，慢慢感受起从孟买之夜就让他心痒的触感。他拍拍Polo衫下的反抗，右手也示意性的松一会儿，接着再次如老鹰盘旋般加重掌控。主角不喜欢，掐住他大臂，威胁他注意分寸，同时感叹尼尔这套玩的炉火纯青。他有过不少被掐的头晕的经历，但这次心率骤升呼吸急促以外，自己的阴茎也快速肿胀，恨不得从裤子里跳出来。见鬼，尼尔开始在耳边大声喘气。  
主角的理智摇摇欲坠，摸索着把手摁到尼尔的后腰，让这头不驯服的马驹冷静，控制他的节奏。尼尔不满地哼哼，转过来和他十指相扣。主角显然察觉到尼尔的兴奋，努力对准应该是小尼尔的地方，用自己久经锻炼的结实屁股研磨打转。想到背后这个尺寸不错的玩意可能会有更深接触，主角不禁闷哼，坐下去更有力。尼尔求饶地叫了一声，臀部暂时后退，像是反对他的配合。  
看起来是要为了男性尊严抵抗。主角斜瞅他一眼，像在嘲笑他的不自量力。尽管他是那个被卡命门的，相比之下，尼尔的快乐则完全在他的步调下。他最后再狠狠地顶他一下，使劲黏磨，终于金发男子投降地发出尖亮的嚎叫，浑身收紧止不住颤抖。主角闭上眼，在尼尔放纵的愉悦声中被推高，精神达到锥形瓶的临界点——下腹一紧，他也磨蹭着达到高潮。这比预想来得又快又猛。  
尼尔的手已经放下来，主角失手撑地，默默承受背部的重量。  
等这阵过去，背后的抖动渐渐停息，主角感到背上一轻，床边陷入一条死鱼。  
尼尔头发昏乱，胸腔到脸一片火红，不知何时，条纹衬衫的上头纽扣已经消失。几个钟头前消灭的酒精似乎正挥发，他正笑呵呵地眼睛都睁不开。他一脸厌恶的撑开裤腰给他看，小家伙精神健在，布料上已经一片湿污。  
可以说，他俩现在糟的像青少年第一次打炮。主角不用检查，他裤子也废了。  
尼尔对着天花板发言：“这比我想象的要快。”接着他舒出一口气，就地伸懒腰，接着团回一团。  
“你多久没有做爱了？我都不记得上次急吼吼不脱裤子做是什么时候。”  
尼尔鼻子里飘出一声嗯，不是否定也不是肯定。他撑起那颗乱糟糟的头，打量开始解皮带脱裤子的男人。  
“要第二轮吗？”  
“我累了，我想你也是。计划外的事总占用格外多的精力，今晚可以说破例满满。”  
他把衣服折好，搭在臂弯。尼尔耸耸肩，表示妥协。  
主角指一指旁边的临时衣架，“这个我就不拖走了，明早七点半我来取。”  
又这样，斜着眼低头看他。尼尔对此又爱又恨。恨的是被蔑视时怂恿出的征服欲，让非分之想再次占领脑子。尼尔恶狠狠盯着那个饱满的屁股在转身时划出的银光。  
“我会说这张床应该你睡。毕竟你什么都没付我。晚安，尼尔。”  
尼尔努力撑坐起来，对着潇洒离去的背影喊道：“我们并没有搞到床上！理论上说不脏！”  
回应的是走廊传来的一声门锁扣上的声音。  
尼尔努努嘴，踢掉鞋子衣服，光身钻入被窝。他盘算着明天一定要早爬起，着装整洁，吓他一跳，看他缩首，睁大眼睛看···  
他说不下去了，打了个哈欠，翻身。只有面朝下睡方能让他一秒入梦。他也确实这么做了。  
在奥斯陆机场，罗塔斯自由港，没有人产生他俩是情侣的假设。或许他们太正经，确实就像合作伙伴，但尼尔想到昨晚发生的还是会偷笑。在回答工作人员疑惑吸气行为时，脸上都按捺不住荡漾的红晕。

End

<https://twitter.com/liolinfml/status/1325466425704685569/photo/1>


End file.
